The present novel concept broadly relates to the art of distance measurement and, more particularly, to a system and method for indicating the distance between associated structural members using electromagnetic carrier wave modulation.
The subject system and method are amenable to broad use in a wide variety of applications and environments. One example of a suitable application is the use of the subject system and method on and with an associated fluid suspension member, such as an air spring of a vehicle, for example. The subject system and method will be discussed in detail hereinafter with specific reference to use on such an associated fluid suspension member. However, it is to be specifically understood that the subject system and method are capable of broader application and are not intended to be limited to this specific example of a suitable application.
A variety of well known and commonly used devices and arrangements have been and are currently used to monitor the relative position of one structural member to another. For example, mechanical linkage sensors that include one or more linkage members are often used to connect between adjacent structural members, such as a suspension component of a vehicle and the corresponding frame or body of the same. The linkage members typically act through a variable resistor or other suitable component that changes in response to the movement of the linkage. An electronic control unit (ECU) or other suitable device then determines the relative position of one structural member to the other based upon a corresponding change in voltage across the variable resistor or a corresponding change in current through the resistor.
Unfortunately, such arrangements have a number of problems and/or disadvantages that are commonly associated with their continued use. One problem with the use of mechanical linkages, particularly those used in association with the suspension system of a vehicle, is that the linkages are frequently subjected to physical impacts, such as may be caused by debris from a roadway, for example. This can result in the linkage being significantly damaged or broken, such that the device no longer operates properly, if it operates at all.
Another problem with mechanical linkage sensors is that the electronic components thereof are typically exposed to harsh environmental conditions (e.g., temperature extremes, water, dirt, salt) normally experienced by a vehicle traveling along a roadway. As a result of such exposure, the electronic components of the sensors can become corroded and fail to function properly. Due to one or both of these or other problems, one or more of the mechanical linkage sensors may be non-operational at any given time. Thus, regular inspection and replacement of such sensors is typically required.
Still another disadvantage of mechanical linkage sensors is that the same are mounted separately from the other suspension components. As a result, additional time and effort is typically spent installing these components during the assembly process. Furthermore, additional effort is typically involved in creating a clearance area for mounting and operation of the mechanical linkage. Thus, such sensors disadvantageously require a significant amount of effort and space for mounting and operation.
As an alternative to mechanical linkage sensors, non-contact sensors that utilize sound or pressure waves traveling through a fluid medium, typically at an ultrasonic frequency, have been used in determining the relative position of one structural member to another. One example of such an application includes an ultrasonic sensor being used to determine a height of a fluid suspension member, such as an air spring. In such a use, the ultrasonic sensor is supported on one end member of the air spring and sends ultrasonic waves through the spring chamber of the air spring toward the opposing end member. The waves are reflected back by a suitable feature of the opposing end member and the distance therebetween is determined in a conventional manner.
One advantage of such an arrangement over mechanical linkages is that the ultrasonic sensor is at least partially sheltered from impacts and exposure. However, numerous disadvantages also exist with the use of ultrasonic sensors. One such disadvantage is that such sensors are relatively expensive which tends to undesirably increase production costs. Also, the replacement cost of a sensor that does get damaged by an impact or from exposure is likewise increased.
Another disadvantage is that ultrasonic sensors require a target that is suitable to reflect the ultrasonic waves back to the sensor for determining the distance therebetween. If such a target is not provided, the ultrasonic waves will not be reflected back properly and, thus, a correct determination of distance will not be possible. Thus, a target area must be provided for the proper operation of ultrasonic sensors. This can be particularly problematic, however, where the design constraints of a product limit the possibilities for including a target area. This is also a problem for existing products are being outfitted with ultrasonic sensors, where the existing products do not have a suitable target area.